Emma Woodhouse
"Emma Woodhouse: beautiful, clever and brilliant! There are many intriguingt entrepeneurs in the love and life style industry. But none are more dynamic or have more potential than young Ms. Woodhouse!" = -Emma Woodhouse, I am Emma Woodhouse- = '''Emma Woodhouse '''is the founder and co-leader of the life-style match-making company of Emma Approved. She is the main character in the series. Matches # Ryan Weston x Annie Taylor (succesful) # James Elton x Harriet Smith (unsuccesful) # John Knightley x Isabella Woodhouse (succesful) # Frederick Wentworth x Anne Elliot (?) # 19 other succesful matches Emma Approved After making her 20th succesful match, Emma decides to "document her greatness" so she can win the lifestyle award for most succesful entrepeneur. She works together with Alex Knightley and Harriet Smith, an assistent they hire. When best friend Annie Taylor announces she wants to call off her wedding to Emma Approved client Ryan Weston, Harriet and Emma convince Ryan’s step-brother Frank Churchill to send a wedding gift because he can’t make it and the wedding is back on. Harriet has a crush on Emma Approved’s IT guy Bobby Martin, but Emma doesn’t approve the match and thinks Harriet can do better. Emma plans to set Harriet up with Emma Approved’s newest client, Senator James Elton, but he likes Emma and thinks Harriet is below him. Elton leaves Emma Approved as a client when Emma rebuffs him. Emma takes a break from the company. When she returns, Izzy Knightley arrives, Emma’s sister and Alex’s sister-in-law. Turns out, Izzy isn’t feeling heard by her husband John. Emma’s meddling almost breaks the couple up, but eventually Izzy reveals what she really wants: to go back to school. Meanwhile, Harriet starts a music club (playing ukulele). Alex finds Emma’s next client: Maddy Bates, whose accounting business is struggling. Emma decides to throw an elite fundraiser in order for Maddy gain more clients, and Frank Churchill arrives to help. Senator Elton returns to ask Emma Approved to plan his engagement party to Caroline Lee. Hating the experience with the Eltons, Emma decides to change the direction of the company and focus on high-profile charity causes. They hire Jane Fairfax to help, Maddy Bates’ niece and Emma’s self-identified rival. They put together a Bachelor/Bachelorette Auction for human rights as their first cause. Emma decides to throw a baby shower for Annie at the same time that Emma Approved gets another benefit: the opening of Boxx, a celebrity-led restaurant. Emma gets too distracted by the Boxx Hill event and ends up missing most of Annie’s baby shower. Though the event is a success, Emma’s and Frank’s behavior toward Maddy and her homemade preserves in front of the celebrity guests at the opening event disgusts Jane and Alex, who both leave the company. Emma apologizes to Maddy, and then to Annie, who reveals Frank and Jane were secretly together and that Frank sold his company. When Emma tells Harriet, Harriet tells Emma that she likes Alex. Emma realizes she has feelings for Alex, and apologizes once and for all to Bobby Martin for pushing him away from Harriet. Alex returns to Emma Approved and confesses to Emma that he is in love with her. They kiss. Emma approaches Harriet with the news that she and Alex are now together. Harriet reveals she still has feelings for Bobby Martin. She and Emma organize a surprise for him, and Harriet and Bobby kiss. Trivia * Although never specified, her age is most likely between 23 and 28, seen as her elder sister Isabella gets upset when Emma says: "she looks like thirty", meaning her older sister is 29 at most. She is also older than Harriet, who is said to be 23.